


Touch

by TheLadyDracula



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, Head scratches, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDracula/pseuds/TheLadyDracula
Summary: Your CO is touch starved, poor guy.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Touch

You started noticing it little by little. It was so subtle, you completely missed it at first. But finally, it clicked. It started when your commander would pat you on the shoulder, or you would do the same. His hand would linger a second too long or he would lean into your touch. It was hard to believe it, but Soldier: 76 had to be touch starved.

It was kind of cute but also kind of really sad. This big, gruff, grown ass man was unintentionally looking for physical affection and it made you wonder what kind of life he had lived. Sure, being a vigilante certainly didn’t leave much room for friends or affection, of any kind, but it still struck you as really sad to live life like that. So you decided that you were going to be his friend. Go beyond the commander/subordinate relationship you had because the man needed a hug, goddammit.

So you started off small, nudging shoulders, talking to him more, bringing him snacks and sharing your meals with him. You weren’t sure if 76 was catching on, but it did seem like he would brighten up when you came around. Well, so much as you can tell. Reading emotions through eyebrows was kind of tough. But he never said anything, so you carried on.

The two of you were heading back from a mission. You both had some cuts and bruises, nothing too serious, but 76 had a head injury you wanted to take a look at. It wasn’t bleeding too badly, but you wanted to be sure. You made him sit and you cleaned him up as best you could. You were running your fingers through his hair to check for the source when you thought maybe 76 whined when you took your hands from his hair. 

Your face burned and the way 76 hunched forward, away from you, you knew it wasn’t your imagination. So you did what any rational thinking person would do and you ran both hands through his hair. 76’s shoulders stiffened in surprise, but he relaxed when you didn’t stop and even leaned back into you. 

His hair was surprisingly soft, and from this close you could kind of tell that his eyes were closed. His forehead was as red as your face felt, but you found yourself smiling despite that. After a while, his forehead started to resemble a normal shade of skin, and you didn’t quite feel as flustered as before. 

It was a shame that he had his mask on. You could only really get the top of his head, you didn’t think he could feel anything through the apparatus that went down half his head and neck. But you weren’t about to ask him to remove it. You were friends, but not that good of friends. You were massaging what you could of his temples when he opened his eyes. You blushed and immediately looked away. Looking at you was way too intimate for a head massage.

You were muttering an apology about grabbing him when he placed his hands over yours. You squeaked in surprise and looked at him. Through the faceplate you could see his eyes, could tell he was smiling, and that made your stomach do flip flops. Your face had to be as red as that eye plate. 

76 squeezed your hands and let you go. Your hands lingered until he moved. He turned towards you, running his hands through your hair and putting his forehead against yours. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an idea of playing with 76’s hair and it turned into this.


End file.
